Daniel Murrell
Daniel Murrell (b. circa 1994) was a German male Fobble accountant and the love interest of Bailey Dennings. Biography Early life Born in Germany in or around 1994, Daniel Murrell became an accountant. Second NoHead War At some point in either 2019 or 2020, Murrell began dating a girl named Bailey Dennings. Soon, he was hired as her unpaid apprentice. He greatly liked Carol Wilcox and admired her for the assistance she was providing to Baby Intelligence. After the devastation caused by the Battle of the Western Field, Baby Intelligence tried giving a speech of encouragement to the disheveled Police Grand Army until Dennings took the microphone for him and told them it was time for them to build character, avenge innocent lives, and stand up to the Lord of the North and the NoHead Recruits. Like the majority of the audience chamber, Murrell responded to his girlfriend's speech with cheering and applause. During the Battle of the Eastern Field, he and Dennings fought alongside the others, but they were separated and were nearly killed by a platoon of Bratpros. Fortunately, a stray projectile landed in their exact location and blew up the Bratpro shields, inadvertently saving the pair and allowing Murrell to kick the robots to the ground, breaking them and earning him a compliment from Dennings. After the battle, Murrell returned with his friends, standing next to Dennings as she bade goodbye to Baby Intelligence before he returned to the MBH. Murrell waved at him and Dennings said he'd miss them too. Post-war After the Second NoHead War, Murrell grew closer to his girlfriend Bailey Dennings. The two eventually married and had a son named Jonathan. Daniel traveled with his wife and son to the 2nd S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament in 2030. During the match, commentator Melissa Vance mentioned rumors that Bailey had "grown restless" in her marriage to Daniel, and thus chosen to distance herself from him during the game. Her fellow commentator, Summer Petersen, quickly refuted these rumors, explaining that Bailey had simply chosen to sit with her friends. Physical description Daniel Murrell had red hair and blue eyes. Personality and traits Daniel is fairly intelligent and apparently is skilled at accounting. His love interest is Bailey Dennings. Daniel rarely speaks at all, often letting Bailey speak for him. He also appears to not be as sarcastic as Bailey. Nevertheless, he has a snarky sense of humor, like when he said in the alternate timeline that the Lord of the North needed some acne cream and to get used to women. Like his girlfriend, he is known to be a huge fan of Musicore, a musical band. Talents and abilities Daniel Murrell's background makes him well suited in financial occupations, while his skills in this field are relatively unexplored, it can be assumed he shares his girlfriend's aptitude for accounting. Relationships Family Bailey Dennings , Daniel's true love.]] Daniel was close to Bailey Dennings, his girlfriend and a fellow worker under Anthony Ruth. Following the end of the Second NoHead War, Bailey and Daniel grew closer, and eventually married and had a son together. Both of them have snarky senses of humor. Jonathan Murrell After the Second NoHead War, Daniel married Bailey Dennings and together they had a son, Jonathan. Daniel evidently had a good relationship with her son, and was known to joke in front of him just like his wife. Appearances * * * * Category:1994 births Category:Accountants Category:German individuals Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Murrell family Category:S.M.S.B. supporters